Vampire Love
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: UA Kurogane es el cazador de vampiros más reconocido en todo Nihon, hasta que una serie de asesinatos lo conducen a la excéntrica mansión de Ashura, ubicada en Celes. ¿Qué pasará cuando el cazador se convierta en la presa de los gemelos Flowright? KxF
1. Celes y un poco de antídoto

_Hola mis lectores xD Aqui les traigo uno de mis mas recientes proyectos llamado VAMPIRE LOVE. _

[UA] Kurogane es el cazador de vampiros más reconocido en todo Nihon, hasta que una serie de extraños asesinatos lo conducen a la excéntrica mansión de Ashura, ubicada en el condado de Celes. ¿Qué pasará cuando el cazador se convierta en la presa de los gemelos Flowright? [KxF]

**Advertencias & Aclaraciones: **

**-**Puede contener SPOILERS si no has pasado INFINITY aun.  
-Es un ¡KuroganexFye! lo que quiere decir: Yaoi. Shonen ai. Si no te parece, o no es de tu agrado…no me hago responsable.  
-Aqui, en este mi fic: Fye [el que todos conocemos y amamos] será mencionado como Yuui y su hermano será Fye. Asi que vendria siendo más bien como un: KuroxYuui.

"Sean bienvenidos a una más de mis locas historias, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas…y bueno, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ya que son propiedad de las magnificas CLAMP [*susurro* pero eso no es excusa, todos sabemos que Fye pertenece a Kurotan] Tampoco me pertenece la letra de Boulevard of broken Dreams.

Y así damos inicio a este FF…¡COMENZAMOS!"

**VAMPIRE LOVE**

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

**Capitulo 1.-Celes y un poco de antídoto.**

-¿Qué tenemos esta vez?-cuestionó Kurogane tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Yuuko, mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol.

Yuuko se inclinó hacia adelante, señalando algún lugar del mapa que estaba extendido sobre su escritorio de caoba.

-Celes- puntualizó la mujer retirando la mano del mapa.-Las autoridades reportaron la muerte de 2 de sus habitantes. Causa desconocida, pero aseguran que encontraron _ciertas _marcas extrañas en las muñecas de las victimas. Como tu y yo sabemos…eso nos conduce a una sola cosa…-finalizó Yuuko entrelazando sus manos sobre el mapa, observando fijamente al cazador.

-Vampiros- respondió sin cambiar la expresión indiferente en su rostro.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho, abriendo y asomandose por una pequeña rendija.

-Justo a tiempo, adelante- saludó Yuuko a un joven de cabello castaño y despeinado que entró al despacho- Kurogane, te presentó a Syaoran, es nuevo dentro de la organización; trabaja con nosotros dentro del departamento de Investigación Geográfica e Historica, hay que admitir que es muy inteligente y además estudia arqueología.

Syaoran extendió la mano al cazador y este se la estrechó.

-Mucho gusto Kurogane-sensei

-¿ya está listo el equipamento para Kurogane?

-Si, todo listo-respondió Syaoran entregando una gran mochila negra junto con una llave colgada a una delgada cadena (N/A: lo que nadie sabe es que de esa cadena cuelga un llaverito de gato XD si! Como se dibuja el mismo Fye en Outo ^^ )- Afuera está la motocicleta y…ya anochece.

-Gracias mocoso- dijo el cazador ya en pie colgandose la mochila al hombro- con algo de suerte llegaré antes de que amanezca.

-Con su permiso- se dirigio el castaño a ambos en el despacho y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Kurogane tambien se disponía a salir hasta que la tranquila voz de Yuuko interrumpio su trayectoria…

-Puesto que no queremos que nuestro cazador experto termine siendo un _bebedor de sangre_…-abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó de él una cadena delgada y plateada con un pequeño colmillo traslúcido de vidrio colgando de ella.- Dentro de este frasco se encuentra el antídoto a la mordedura de vampiro- al observar la cara de confusión de su compañero, añadió…-si Kurogane, hemos creado un antídoto- le ofreció la cadena al cazador que la tomó en sus manos para después colgarselo al cuello- pero por causas mayores no lo hemos podido…_comercializar_.- terminó con una sonrisa.

Con un último movimiento, Kurogane abandonó el despacho.

Al llegar al exterior alzó la vista hasta posarla en la luna antes de subir a la motocicleta ya equipada.

* * *

La carretera se encontraba en penumbra, y el silencio de aquella fría noche era interrumpido por un extraño rugido que profería el vehiculo del cazador, que comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo.

-¡Demonios!- se quejó Kurogane al encontrar enseguida la falla- ¡Justo lo que me faltaba!- quitó la llave de la motocicleta, se colgó la enorme mochila al hombro y tomó la maleta de mano, dispuesto a llegar a Celes lo más pronto posible.

Según sus calculos, tendria que llegar en aproximadamente 30 minutos…45 a pie.

Su paso era firme, la noche silenciosa, la carretera vacía y a su izquierda un denso bosque…un crujido proveniente de entre los matorrales hizo que el cazador se detuviera y dirigiera la mirada hacia el rigen de aquel sonido, entrecerro los ojos tratando de divisar algo…y ahí estaba…pudo ver dos pequeños destellos dorados y…como si lo observaran fijamente. Pero el sonido de una bocina de automovil a su espalda le hizo quitar la vista de ahí.

El auto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y el conductor bajó el vidrio para dirigirse al cazador.

-¡Vaya! Me parece que es muy tarde para que _cualquiera_ camine…solo…por la carretera.- aquella persona seguía conduciendo lentamente al lado del moreno, que no dejó de caminar.

-Pues…digamos que no soy _cualquiera_.-respondió con desdén el cazador.

-Son cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, por más pequeño que sea el pueblo, no encontraras posada a esta hora,-continuo el conductor- **insisto**, puedes hospedarte en mi mansión el tiempo que sea necesario.

Kurogane comenzó a caminar más despacio con el auto siguiéndole el paso.

-Vamos…sube-sonrío, haciendo que el cazador cediera con un suspiro de resignación, pasó por el frente del auto, hacia el lado del copiloto, colocando su equipaje en el asiento trasero.- por la mañana enviaré a que alguien pase por tu motocicleta…bueno, supongo que es tuya ya que está como a dos kilómetros de aquí…

-Que observador-dijo en voz baja y con algo de sarcasmo el cazador.

-…perdona por no haberme presentado, que grosero de mi parte…-continuo cono si no hubiera escuchado aquel comentario; pisando el acelerador, avanzando por la desierta carretera-…mi nombre es Ashura.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**  
'Till then I walk alone  
_

_  
Waaaaaaa!! si aqui termina el primer capitulo, lo se es algo corto, pero los siguientes ya estan un poco más largos xD Esto es algo asi como una pequeña introducción. ^^  
Y bueno, pues yo quiero dedicar este Primer Cap a mi sugoii amiga KLAS _:D_ ya que no le importa que tan loca yo este...siempre se da un tiempo para leer mis extrañas escrituras xDD  
Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, queja ^^U bienvenido sea! Las dudas procurare responderlas en cada capitulo.  
Espero haya sido de su agrado ^^  
Los espero en el proximo capitulo.  
Arigato!_


	2. Huesped en territorio enemigo

**Advertencias & Aclaraciones: **

**-Puede contener SPOILERS si no has pasado INFINITY aun.  
-Es un ¡KuroganexFye! lo que quiere decir: Yaoi. Shonen ai. Si no te parece, o no es de tu agrado…no me hago responsable.  
-Aqui, en este mi fic: Fye [el que todos conocemos y amamos] será mencionado como Yuui y su hermano será Fye. Asi que vendria siendo más bien como un: KuroxYuui.  
-Dentro de este fic, lamento decirlo, pero no habrá _Lemmon._ Gomen ne T-T**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle es propiedad de CLAMP y yo solo pido prestados sus personajes para escribir historias de ficción que satisfagan mis necesidades de FanGirl xDD

_Lamento haberlo hecho esperar y de verdad sus comentarios me hacen feliz, sigan contribuyendo para la publicacion del tercer capitulo *-* GRACIAS!!! _:D  
_Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado._

**Capitulo 2.-Huésped en territorio enemigo**

_I feel guilty  
my words __are empty  
no signs to give you  
I don't have the time for you_

_You say I'm heartless  
and you say I__ don't care  
I used to be there for you  
and you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed  
but so have you._

-…perdona por no haberme presentado, que grosero de mi parte…-continuo como si no hubiera escuchado aquel comentario; pisando el acelerador, avanzando por la desierta carretera-…mi nombre es Ashura.

**-**Kurogane- se presentó el cazador en tono cortante, por primera vez se fijaba en el aspecto de Ashura; a pesar de estar sentado parecía alto, de piel muy blanca que resaltaba con el cabello largo y negro que llevaba suelto sobre los hombros, vestía un largo abrigo azul rey con acabados en plateado.

-Pareces muy reservado…-dijo Ashura a su tranquilo acompañante- y ¿Qué te trae por aquí…a estas horas de la madrugada?-añadió

-No suelo hablar de mis asuntos privados- respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima al conductor del Jaguar negro.

-uuumh…ya veo-continuo Ashura, no parecía decepcionado, al contrario; siguió sonriendo, lo que le causo aun más desconfianza a Kurogane-…tampoco yo.

Avanzaban por la calle principal de Celes, alumbrada por faroles alineados en cada esquina, las casas no parecían muy amplias, era un pueblo pequeño rodeado de un denso bosque…si, un pequeño, lindo y al parecer…tranquilo pueblo. Pero Kurogane no era alguien que se dejara llevar fácilmente por las apariencias.

El final de esta calle principal estaba cerrada por una gran reja de hierro algo oxidado. Aunque parecía estar en constante uso. Tras la amplia cerca se extendía un vasto jardín, pero eso no era todo…aquello albergaba una gran estructura con la que cualquiera hubiera confundido con un castillo.

De un momento a otro el auto ya cruzaba la cerca.

-Así que…esta es tu mansión…-dijo el cazador para después preguntar levantando una ceja-¿Vives solo? Esto es algo grande para una sola persona.

Ashura negó levemente sin dejar de sonreír y estacionando el auto frente a la puerta principal de la gran mansión.

Ambos bajaron del coche y Kurogane tomó su equipaje siguiendo al de pelo largo.

El cielo estrellado aun se alzaba ante ellos, subieron un par de escalones antes de que la gran puerta se abriera.

Kurogane seguía de cerca de Ashura, caminaron por el largo pasillo alfombrado, del techo colgaban grandes y elegantes candelabros que lo iluminaban.

A cada paso que daba el cazador, una tabla chirriaba bajo sus pies, pero solo los de él producían ese molesto ruido, porque Ashura parecía que apenas y rozaba el suelo, pero tal vez solo fuera el cansancio o su imaginación; durante el corto recorrido, Kurogane se había puesto algo somnoliento.

En la primera estancia, (o más bien, la única abierta) antes del pie de las escaleras, se encontraba repleta de libro encuadernados de piel y en muy buen estado, ordenados perfectamente en los estantes de cada pared.

-¿Por qué todos lo ricos excéntricos siempre tienen una biblioteca?- preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad el de rubíes subiendo las escaleras tras su anfitrión.

-No sabes de la gran ayuda que te pueden proporcionar los libros en casi cualquier situación- fue su respuesta- además me…bueno, **nos **gusta pasar un momento de tranquilidad frente a la chimenea y leer un buen libro.

-¿Me dirás quien más vive aquí?- cuestionó con cierto tono de notable desconfianza.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…ahora será mejor que descanses.-continuaron caminando, doblando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y de nuevo en línea recta, Ashura se detuvo abriendo una puerta a su izquierda.

-Espero que estés cómodo, tenemos varias habitaciones disponibles, pero bueno…esta era la más _presentable_…deberías dormir un rato, no falta mucho para que salga el sol.

Kurogane solo asintió adentrándose en la gran tétrica habitación, mientras Ashura encendía las luces que consistían en dos candelabros similares a los de la entrada principal.

El cazador ya había arrojado su equipaje a la enorme cama a la derecha de la habitación, para dirigirse a la ventana desde la que se divisaba todo Celes, o al menos lo que iluminaban los faroles de la calle principal y alguna que otra luz encendida dentro de alguna casa.

-Como ya lo he dicho, no tienes que preocuparte por tu motocicleta, enviaré a alguien por ella al amanecer…

Kurogane se dio media vuelta para observar de frente a Ashura; que seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta…por una fracción de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron…la roja intensa de Kurogane con la azul profundo de Ashura.

Con una última sonrisa el de pelo largo cerró la puerta.

Kurogane esperó de pie y en silencio un momento, sonrío de lado, para decir observando la puerta que Ashura había cerrado…

-La motocicleta no es lo que me preocupa…

Se dirigió a la cama buscando algo dentro de su mochila, sacó algo parecido a un teléfono celular…y el rostro de Yuuko apareció en pantalla.

-¿Ya has llegado?- preguntó Yuuko tranquila.

-Ya he localizado al objetivo, estoy dentro…

-Bien Kurogane…mantenme informada-Yuuko hizo una señal de aprobación antes de que su imagen desapareciera de la pantalla del pequeño comunicador.

_Guilty, guilty I feel so empty,_

_E__mpty you know how to make me feel  
I put a shield upon you  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I would have only poisoned your mind  
never meant to make you cry._

_You've been so thoughtless  
I can see right through you  
You_

_used to be there for me  
So don't you leave say goodbye  
cause you have changed but so have I  
I never thought that the time and the distance between us make you so much colder.  
I'll carry the world on my shoulders_

Espero como siempre, que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, espero con ansias si reviews!! dudas y comentarios ^^ y bueno...me decidi a actualizar ya que es sabado xD y bueno, a pesar de que solo puedo usar la mitad de mi pantalla... decidi subir actualizacion ^^ GRACIAS por dejar un poquito de su tiempo para leer este segundo capitulo ^^ Hasta el proximo!

**Puppet pal:** Respondo a tu review ya que me parecio interesante y concuerda con algo xD De hecho, ya tengo un Fic donde explico como Fye y Yuui se convirtieron en ESTOS vampiros!! xD ...y ahi entran Kamui y Subaru!! *-* Si esperan a que Vampire Love avance un poco más, no dudaré en subirlo. Y gracias por tus cumplidos ^^ jaja me agrada que te guste mi estilo de narracion :D


	3. Conociendo al par

Capitulo 3 "conociendo al par"

Una calida sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo…y un rugido extrañamente familiar llego a sus oídos, abrió los ojos lentamente…enseguida un deslumbrante brillo le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba despertando. Después de acostumbrarse a la calida luz de la mañana, se giró boca arriba observando el techo y recordando lo sucedido esa madrugada; había llegado a la mansión (eso era obvio), después contactó a Yuuko…y ahí fue donde se quedó dormido.

Llevó la mirada del techo hacia su derecha; había olvidado correr las cortinas, fue por eso que la luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara, así que se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana descubrió de donde provenía aquel ruido. Frente a la puerta, ya dentro del jardín, había alguien montando **su** motocicleta, (debía ser la persona que envió Ashura) alguien muy delgado. Cuando se quito el casco y lo dejo de lado, un rubio cabello se deslizo con extraña delicadeza sobre aquellos hombros sacándose del bolsillo un largo y delgado listón negro con el que se amarro aquel rubio cabello. Una visión que hubiera dejado embelesado a cualquiera…y esto fue justo lo que paso por el subconsciente de Kurogane…"_pero…¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!" _sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, al sentir una oleada de calor, tratando de apartar ese loco pensamiento de su mente, "_Ni siquiera se quien es". _Se alejo de la ventana quitándose la chaqueta y arrojándola a la cama.

Decidió que ya era hora de bajar, y como era de esperar, tardó cerca de 10 minutos en encontrar las escaleras. Bajó acompañado del crujir de cada escalón, se adentró en la enorme casa; al llegar a la planta baja, tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda siempre había alguna estancia, la mayoría con la puerta cerrada o entreabierta, lo único que pudo apreciar por una puerta abierta, fue un estudio.

Después de recorrer varios o mas bien , innumerables pasillos; llegó al comedor, una larga mesa rectangular repleta de comida, en la que fácilmente cabían unas 20 personas cómodamente sentadas, se extendía ante él y al final en la cabecera, sentado elegante y tranquilamente, leyendo un libro y bebiendo una copa de vino…se encontraba Ashura, que levantó la vista al momento al momento que Kurogane tomaba asiento al extremo opuesto de la mesa y agarraba una manzana.

-Buenos días, Kurogane- saludó Ashura con una sonrisa-¿Dormiste bien? ¿Hubo algún inconveniente?

-Todo en orden- se limitó a responder dando una mordida a la roja manzana-un largo camino para llegar aquí…

-Es cuestión de tiempo…-añadió dando un sorbo a su copa- por cierto, también envié reparar tu motocicleta, ya la han traído…está en el jardín…

-Lo se…-interrumpió, recordando que su propio vehiculo lo había despertado.

Ashura se levantó sin dejar de sonreír, con el libro en la mano…

-Come lo que te apetezca…- y con ese extraño paso excesivamente elegante, salió del comedor.

Kurogane esperó unos cuantos segundos (lo suficiente como para que Ashura ya se hubiera alejado de ahí) y se levantó acercándose a la silla de su anfitrión…tomando entres sus manos la copa de la que había estado bebiendo Ashura…la consistencia que tenía, el olor y el aspecto eran del todo normal…justo como cualquier otro vino, ciertamente, aquel vampiro tenia experiencia…

No sería fácil, pero eso era lo que hacía interesante su trabajo.

Aquello comenzaba a ser extraño…bueno, nada en su vida solía ser del todo normal, pero lo que realmente comenzaba a preocuparlo era el asunto sobre quien más vivía en esa mansión.

Al abrir la puerta principal, el aire fresco del llenó los pulmones, subiendo a la motocicleta, se descolgó una de las cadenas plateadas en que llevaba la llave.

La hecho a andar dispuesto a investigar sobre los rumores, historias o cualquier tipo de suceso dentro de Celes.

Tocó de puerta en puerta tratando de preguntar o recibir algo de información que le fuera de provecho, pero cada vez que comenzaba a interrogar a algún trabajador o ama de casa al respecto, negaban con nerviosismo y cerraban la puerta a Kurogane, un aspecto que pudo percibir al momento de preguntar, fue que…inconscientemente todos lanzaban una fugaz mirada al castillo de Ashura.

Con ese simple hecho; todas o al menos la gran mayoría de sus sospechas sobre su anfitrión, se confirmaron.

La noche caía y todos en Celes comenzaban a cerrar puertas, ventanas y cortinas, ya nadie más le abría a un desconocido recién llegado, ni mucho menos a un desconocido recién llegado que se hospedaba en la mansión de Ashura…Decidió que no lograría obtener nada a esa hora y que mejor regresaría, todavía tenía un asunto pendiente con Ashura y además debía entregar su reporte a Yuuko.

Se encaminó a la mansión…ya ahí; la luna, blanca, completa y brillante se alzaba ante él y entonces liberó un suspiro de nostalgia.

Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas, los candelabros que iluminaban los pasillos ya estaban encendidos. La mansión en silencio le permitió escuchar el ligero crepitar de alguna chimenea…avanzó con el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies, una rendija de luz salía de una puerta entreabierta a su izquierda. Entró acercándose a la gran silla frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Buenas noches Kurogane-saludó Ashura, que se encontraba cómodamente sentado leyendo un libro…el fuego generaba un extraño efecto haciendo que la piel de Ashura se viera aun más pálida y ceniza.

Kurogane recorrió la habitación con la mirada, sin perder atención a su anfitrión, estaban en la biblioteca, fue entonces cuando una sensación en su nuca, como si lo observasen fijamente, le hizo darse la media vuelta dando de frente con una extraña visión a escasos centímetros de él.

-_Gotcha_-susurraron dos voces a la vez apenas lo tuvieron cara a cara, haciendo que el cazador se sobresaltara.

Por un momento, Kurogane creyó haber sufrido un mareo por girarse tan rápido…o tal vez pensó que la persona tras de sí se estuviera reflejando en un espejo…ninguna de las dos opciones era la acertada.

Con la luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas, parecía como si un extraña aura blanca los rodeara.

Sus rostros denotaban seriedad, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de Ashura, tenían cabello rubio que ambos llevaban sujetado con un delgado listón negro. Se encontraban espalda con espalda, de brazos cruzados; pero lo que dejó a Kurogane sin respiración fue el azul celeste de sus ojos…

Ashura ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Te presento a Fye y Yuui,-Dijo con satisfacción cerrando el libro-mis amados gemelos Flowright…

_waaaa!! cuanto tiempo sin verlo por aki  
perdonen la tardanza de verdad, pero cada vez se me complicaba mas poder actualizar  
pero necesito saber si mis seguidores aun estan al pendiente de este fic...  
el cual del cual van 3 de 10 capitulos :D  
los espero en el proximo ;D espero les haya gustado.  
_


	4. Indicios de lo sucedido

_Si!! aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo, perdonen por la tardanza, pero esque tardes muy ajetreadas y bueno. pero al fin me di un tiempo para  
actualizar...si ya se que vana decir...Wow el capitulo es muy corto _ si...pero  
aha ha! no les diré mas C: asi que mejor se los dejo a ustedes...  
y como siempre ¡disfruten de esta actualización!  
aaaah si! si alguna vez se habia preguntado porque Kurogane veia la Luna con  
tanta nostalgia...he aqui la respuesta!_

  
**Capitulo 4.-Indicios de lo sucedido.**

Se hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos estar atrapado en una mansión con tres vampiros y para seguir con su tortura dos de ellos eran gemelos.  
Aunque tenia que admitir que eran bien parecidos, y también estaban esos ojos azul celeste…  
_"Pero ¿¡Que demonios!? Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas"  
_Kurogane mantuvo su vista en un punto fijo del techo; quedando como pocas veces, profundamente dormido…

Se encontraba corriendo por entre matorrales y frondosos árboles apenas y podía ver por donde iba, ya que era de madrugada y el bosque muy espeso, peo eso no le impedía seguir corriendo. Vestía un traje negro y formal que ahora se encontraba rasgado por las ramas y arbustos.  
Llegó a un claro con un enorme lago donde por fin se detuvo, la luna se alzaba ante él, con ese peculiar resplandor…  
Su respiración era entrecortada…comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta desesperación, preocupación e incluso…miedo. Podía escuchar claramente los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón, su mirada al fin se detuvo en un punto del suelo. La luz de aquella luna iluminaba su delicada silueta.  
Kurogane se quedo estupefacto, la sangre parecía habérsele helado…no podía ser ella…no…no…¡NOO!

Se incorporó de golpe bañado en sudor, con el corazón latiéndole sin control, la respiración entrecortada, un grito ahogado en la garganta y las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo.  
Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. No podía seguir con eso sueños…  
_"Hace tiempo que no los tenía…" _pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello _"eso ya pasó…hace cinco largos años…cuando decidí unirme a la organización de Yuuko…tengo que superarlo". _  
Volvió a recostarse tratando de conciliar el sueño, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la cama pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, se levantó de nuevo sentándose al filo de la cama cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.  
-Adelante-dijo con voz ronca prendiendo la lámpara que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Al no recibir respuesta se puso la playera negra que había dejado en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta quitándole el pasador.  
-_Ashura quiere saber…  
-…si se te ofrece algo?  
_Dijeron los gemelos con inexpresivo rostro, complementando la oración del otro, apenas Kurogane abrió la puerta.  
-_¿Estabas…  
-…despierto?  
_Que hicieran aquello comenzó a ponerle los pelos de punta…¿Cómo llamar a eso?...umm…¡Si! Lo llamaría: _Siniestra sincronización. _Si, definitivamente la denominación le iba como anillo al dedo.  
Los gemelos no le quitaban la mirada de encima y por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, pero varios años de entrenamiento le hacían mantener la cordura.  
-En orden a sus extraños cuestionamientos: No ¿Por qué habría de querer algo a estas horas de la noche? En primer lugar y segundo; si estaba despierto o no…no les incumbe a ustedes ¬¬  
Los Flowright cruzaron una mirada y comenzaron a acercarse tentativamente al cazador.  
-Largo de aquí-dijo sin siquiera alzar un poco la voz.  
El par volvió a cruzar otra mirada de complicidad encogiéndose de hombros abandonaron por el ala derecha del pasillo.  
Antes de que el cazador cerrara la puerta, uno de ellos giró el rostro para echarle un vistazo a Kurogane…las facciones de ese rubio eran más suaves e incluso pareció haber sonreído antes de desaparecer por el obscuro pasillo.  
El invitado se dio la media vuelta, cerrando con el pasador la puerta. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él._  
¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Que estaba ¡Confundido! Esos…¡Esos gemelos…siniestros! Lo tenían confundido y no precisamente en el buen sentido.  
_Kurogane pegó su espalda a la pared y se dejó caer, pasándose una mano por el cabello, a través de su rostro…hasta llegar al cuello donde sus dedos entraron en contacto con el colmillo de antídoto que le había dado Yuuko al asignarle la misión.  
Los recuerdos del sueño de momentos antes regresaron a él.  
_"Seguiré adelante, yo elegí este camino sin importar la adversidades, no es por venganza precisamente…pero lo hago por ti…" _un largo suspiro salió de sus labios; acompañado de un nombre _"…Tomoyo"._

Waaa! xD de seguro eso ultimo no se lo esperaba verdad? bueno...tal vez si  
esperen el proximo capitulo de Vampire Love: "Acertijos, jugarretas y...una presa"  
procurare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda...procurare...  
hasta entonces! :D  
y gracias ya que de ustedes viven mis fics *-*


	5. Acertijos,jugarretas y una presa

**Capitulo 5 "Acertijos, jugarretas y una presa"**

"¿Qué hago lamentándome de esta manera?" sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su típica expresión de firmeza "Bastante tiempo estoy perdiendo"  
Se calzó las pesadas botas negras, abrochando las hebillas, se levantó del suelo para sacar de su mochila un revolver plateado con la palabra "Ginryū" grabada en un costado que colocó entre su espalda y el pantalón.  
Solo la llevaba por precaución ya que antes del ataque examinaba el "campo de batalla"…si algo había aprendido era que uno nunca sabía lo que pasaría cuando se trataba de vampiros.  
Recorrió el camino que ya conocía; hacia la planta baja con acostumbrado paso firme y silencioso.  
Bajando las escaleras ya esperaba encontrarse algo como aquello al pie de estas.  
-_Nuestro invitado…  
_-_…¿Planea escapar?  
_Preguntaron los gemelos con un puchero y cruzados de brazos  
-Parece como si me tuvieran bajo vigilancia ¿saben?-dijo Kurogane con una sonrisa arrogante.  
-_Solo queremos saber…_  
-…a donde ibas  
_-_Les dije que mis asuntos no eran de su incumbencia-respondió de nuevo con voz tranquila-pero están comenzando a colmar mi poca paciencia, ahora…¿serían tan amables de quitar su 'pálida humanidad' de en medio? ¬¬  
Los gemelos cruzaron mirada como solían hacerlo; asintieron y al momento pegaron espalda con espalda, mano con mano, y los ojos azul celeste puestos en el cazador.  
-_Te dejaremos salir de…  
-aquí, solo si adivinas…  
-Quien es Fye  
-…y quien Yuui  
"_Mierda…lo que me faltaba; acertijos sucios por parte de vampiros gemelos"  
-Y ¿Cómo demonios se supone que yo pueda saber quién es quién?  
-_Ese es…  
-…tu trabajo  
_-Y ¿si no quiero jugar?-preguntó; no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia  
-_A partir de este momento…  
-…eres nuestro juguete.  
-Si decides, no jugar…  
-…con nosotros…  
-_Te convertirás en nuestra presa-dijeron en un susurro espectral y profundo al unisonido y sonriendo de lado para mostrar aquellos relucientes colmillos  
-_No es nada personal…  
-Te damos 3 noches…  
_Propusieron dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí con paso ligero. Dejando, como solían hacerlo, esa aura de confusión.  
Bajó el trecho de escaleras que le quedaban, estaba algo aturdido…  
¿¡Aquellos gemelos lo había amenazado con convertirlo en su presa!? No había escapatoria, a menos que…terminara lo mas rápido posible con aquella misión. Pero ¿por dónde rayos empezar? Aquella mansión era enorme. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Ashura con respecto a la biblioteca.

*FB*  
_-¿Por qué todos los ricos excéntricos siempre tienen una biblioteca?  
-No sabes de la gran ayuda que te pueden proporcionar los libros en casi cualquier situación…  
_*Fin FB*

Aceleró el paso hacía la biblioteca que para su suerte, estaba abierta.  
Entró a toda prisa, sin saber si quiera lo que buscaba.  
-Pareces agitado…  
Kurogane se sobresaltó, Ashura estaba sentado donde solía hacerlo frente a la chimenea ahora pagada, con mirada melancólica y bebiendo una copa de vino.  
-…no es difícil de adivinar, los gemelos han comenzado a jugar contigo ¿no es así?- sonrió con malicia.  
Kurogane se acercó a la derecha de su anfitrión.  
-No lo sabrías de no haberles ordenado que me vigilaran-afirmó el cazador que cada ves desconfiaba más de aquel vampiro.  
-uuuh ¿nuestro invitado me acusa de mantenerlo bajo vigilancia?  
-Si-contestó despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros  
-Y bien, déjame adivinar…-hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su copa y sonreír al despegar sus labios-…¿Tienes tres noches para distinguir a los gemelos?  
Al no conseguir respuesta alguna continúo retomando el hilo de la conversación.  
-Tomaré eso como un 'si'…bueno, como soy alguien _generoso, _te daré una pequeña ayuda…si, aunque siempre me observes con esa mirada de evidente desconfianza.  
Kurogane escuchaba atento cada palabra de Ashura, que se giró en el amplio sillón para darle cara al cazador.  
-…escucha, hay algo con lo que puedes diferenciarlos…será un poco complicado porque necesitas…acercarte a ellos…  
Kurogane levantó una ceja consternado.  
-Explícate…  
-No, no de la forma…sentimental-interrumpió Ashura con impaciencia-…me refiero, más bien a un acercamiento físico  
-uummh…ya veo, así que…¿Esos gemelos tienen una marca de nacimiento o algo así?  
-Parece que no me estas comprendiendo…  
-LO HARÍA si _alguien_ se explicara con claridad…¡Demonios!  
-A LO QUE ME REFIERO…es a su aroma…-sonrió al momento de darle la respuesta.

* * *

yay! jaja despues de un corto capitulo...bueno les traigo lo siguiente xD jaja  
:D y disculpen si el capitulo anterior no fue de su agrado...pero eso influyo en mucho a lo que Kurogane...es ahora  
entonces...mas adelante lo sabran....no se preocupen xD no me he pasado al bando obscuro xD esto seguira siendo un KxF yay!


	6. ¿Fye o Yuui?

_Bueno, pues aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, disculpen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia u_u  
jaja...bueno, esque ultimamente mi senpai Deak-chan se encuentra algo distante y ash...no los voy a aburrir  
con mis penurias xD mejor ponganse a leer mas abajo la 6ta entrega de Vampire Love.  
_

**Capitulo 6.-¿Fye o Yuui?**

Kurogane levantó una ceja sorprendido…  
-Su…¿aroma?-cuestiono confundido.  
-Exacto  
-Su olor  
-Si  
-¿¡ Y cómo demonios se supone que voy a…diferenciarlos por su…olor!?  
-La esencia de cada uno es como su actitud…  
Ahora Kurogane se encontraba mas confundido que en un principio.  
-Eso me ayuda a diferenciarlos…pero ¡Sigue sin ser suficiente para saber cual es Fye y cual es Yuui!-aquello comenzaba a frustrarlo realmente.  
Ashura se levantó y encamino a la puerta de la biblioteca.  
-Tres noches…nunca sabes que puede pasar…-Ashura acariciaba la madera de la puerta y su blanco perfil resaltaba en la obscuridad de aquella estancia. Continúo su camino hasta salir de ahí.  
Él cazador esta consternado.  
-_Fye suele ser un poco mas….agresivo que Yuui  
_Aquella era lo voz de Ashura que llegó como un susurro a sus oídos o como si se hubiera generado en el interior de su cabeza.  
-'Fye suele ser un poco más agresivo…'-repitió Kurogane "_¡ja! Y ni siquiera tuve que usar los libros para encontrar la respuesta…ummmh…espera un momento, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que es verdad todo lo que me dijo? Y ¿Qué hago preguntándome esta clase de estupideces cuando debería estar llevando a cabo mi misión?"_

Estaba amaneciendo y aun tenía que informar a Yuuko sobre las extrañamente sospechosas actitudes de Ashura y sobre _cierto _par que no tenía contemplado.  
Volvió por el mismo camino que recorrió minutos antes.  
A pesar de que el sol ya comenzaba a salir, la segunda planta seguía en total obscuridad debido a que las cortinas ubicadas al final de cada pasillo estaban cerradas.  
Al abrir la puerta de su habitación…  
-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!?-preguntó con desconfianza y forzando la vista. Las cortinas de su cuarto no estaban abiertas, e igual que el resto de la mansión, aun parecía plena noche-¿Dónde está tu _reflejo(*)_?  
Uno de los gemelos esperaba de pie en el centro de la habitación.  
-¿Quién dice que no puedo estar aquí?  
Kurogane se quedó de pie esperando que en cualquier momento el otro rubio gemelo complementara la frase.  
Era extraño escuchar a solo uno de ellos hablando.  
-Él no sabe que estoy aquí-afirmó regalándole una ligera sonrisa al cazador.  
-Lo siento…no me fio de ti, ni de tu contraparte…-confesó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando la habitación en completa penumbra- considero esto una pregunta algo…estúpida, pero…vale la pena intentarlo…  
El rubio comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos hasta acorralar al cazador.  
-Pues yo considero que no hay preguntas estúpidas…-exclamó ya con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Kurogane.  
-En ese caso ¿Me dirás tu nombre? –interrumpió con un dejo seductor en su tono de voz.  
-…pero si hay algunas sin respuesta-sonrió acercando su rostro al del otro, mientras deslizaba lentamente sus manos hasta entrelazarlas en la nuca de kurogane.  
El cazador se estremeció al sentir el frio tacto de las manos del vampiro en su cuello.  
En ese momento parecía no tener voluntad propia; aquella mirada azul celeste resaltaba en la obscuridad y lo tenía total y completamente embelesado.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus labios se vieron atrapados por los del vampiro.  
Estaba consciente, eso era definitivo, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le daba.  
El beso se comenzó a profundizar poco a poco. Kurogane nunca había tenido pensamientos tan encontrados. Una parte de él comenzaba a disfrutar es sabor de aquellos finos labios y quería llegar a más, mientras tanto; su parte razonable le decía que se quitara de encima a aquel tramposo e impredecible vampiro. Aun así no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a aquella delgada cintura. El frio tacto de los labios del rubio producían una extraña sensación contra la temperatura corporal de Kurogane.  
Comenzó a besarlo con un poco más de fuerza pero entonces, un destello se generó repentinamente en su cabeza…varias escenas de su vida pasaron como una película en cámara rápida. Hasta detenerse en una.  
_  
Kurogane sonreía alegre y ausente de ese ceño fruncido, vestía traje formal y conversaba con personas mayores.  
Se hallaban al aire libre, en un campo con un lago escondido tras un hermoso y pacifico bosque.  
Frente a éste habían montado un altar y sillas alineadas, varias personas ya habían ocupado sus lugares. La ceremonia iba a dar comienzo, Kurogane esperó de pie frente al altar mientras los demás tomaban asiento. Su sonrisa deslumbraba haciéndolo ver muchísimo más joven.  
Y entonces llegó…caminando despacio por el centro, con el blanco vestido ondeando y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello negro lucía perfecto y en contraste con el atardecer.  
-Te ves hermosa Tomoyo-susurro Kurogane cuando ella se situó a su lado.  
_  
El recuerdo volvió a avanzar a gran velocidad hasta detenerse por completo una vez más.

_Apenas Kurogane le puso el anillo alguien irrumpió en la ceremonia. Al parecer era una de las damas de honor. Llegó corriendo, estaba muy agitada y parecía asustada.  
-¿Souma?-preguntó Kurogane sorprendido ante tal interrupción.  
-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada, acercándose a Souma.  
-Tienen que salir de aquí…-susurraba- ya anocheció…¡No hay tiempo que perder!-parecía al borde del llanto y entonces, varios gritos de terror…todos comenzaron a correr, se generó el caos, una mar de gente.  
-¡Tomoyo!-gritaba Kurogane desesperadamente ya que ella se había perdido entre la multitud de un momento a otro-¡Souma!-la dama paso por su lado y Kurogane la detuvo tomándole la muñeca con fuerza-Souma ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?  
La noche caía por completo y el campo ya estaba prácticamente vacío. Lo que hace unos momentos se encontraba perfectamente ordenado; ahora estaba destrozado, la mitad de las sillas estaban en el suelo, los arreglos florales hechos añicos.  
-N…no puedo decirlo…lo siento Kurogane-con un tirón se libero del agarre de su interlocutor-Protege a Tomoyo…-fue lo último que pudo decirle.  
Kurogane lo recordó.  
-¡Tomoyo!-se giro en dirección al bosque, ahí estaba el ramo y su velo. Comenzó a correr adentrándose en aquel mar de árboles y arbustos.  
Su corazón latía sin control, sentía las espinas de las vallas clavándosele en las manos, su elegante traje ya estaba lleno de rasgaduras y manchas de lodo; pero nada de eso le importaba ahora.  
Llegó al claro…donde se encontraba el lago, por primera vez, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo…sintió miedo.  
Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, hasta detenerse en un punto fijo, ahí estaba ella…tendida en el filo del lago, con la fina punta de los dedos de su mano derecha apenas y tocando el agua.  
La blanca luz de la luna, delineaba su delicada silueta. La preocupación, el miedo, la desesperación lo invadieron de nuevo…¿¡Que rayos estaba sucediendo ahí!? Acelero el paso hacia Tomoyo…La tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos, estaba fría y completamente pálida. Sumido en horror y temblando, llevó su mano a la muñeca de su esposa.  
Pudo sentir el último latido, el último haz de vida antes de que ésta se extinguiera por completo.  
Kurogane identifico unas extrañas marcas en el cuello de Tomoyo cuando le recogió el cabello tras las oreja.  
Sintió como si le robaran el aire junto con su propia vida,  
La única persona que había amado…  
No pudo evitar detener ni una sola lagrima y tampoco se preocupo en hacerlo. La abrazó contra su pecho, sumido en llanto y liberando un grito desgarrador de profunda tristeza, que inundó el bosque…_Otro destello y kurogane volvió a la realidad, empujando al rubio con desprecio contra la pared.  
-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- gritó furioso al momento en que el vampiro, un tanto sorprendido abría la puerta y abandonaba la habitación.  
Kurogane la cerro azotándola de golpe.  
¿Cómo fue que se dejó llevar por aquel vampiro tan fácilmente? O mejor dicho ¿¡Quién demonios se habría dejado llevar por aquel sucio, tramposo, embustero e impredecible engendro que se hacía llamar vampiro!?  
Solo un tonto como él…

* * *

(*)Quiso referirse a su gemelo…ya saben, como hacen las cosas de manera sincronizada, casi parece que son un _reflejo.  
wuuuhu, es increible, ya vamos a la mas de la mitad! 4 o cuando mucho 5 capitulos más para terminar  
espero que este de hoy les haya gustado ^^ vere cuando puedo subir el proximo capitulo. No se preocupen! ya casi salgo de vacaciones  
ooh si! a alimentar el ocio xD jaja.  
arigato por tomarse un poco de tiempo para leer mis fics :D  
Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo  
**"Sospechas y agresividad. Noche 1"  
**Preparense porque lo mejor viene ya en estos proximos capitulos! :D_


	7. Sosprechas y agresividad Noche 1

_Hola mis queridos y fieles lectores! :D al fin despues de tanto tiempo de espera D: les traigo la siguiente actuaizacion! xD  
realmente espero que lo disfruten porque cada vez estamos mas cerca del final D: nooo! bueno u_u algun dia tenia que pasar.  
**  
ACLARACIÓN:** Lo de "noche 1" dentro del titulo de hoy, se refiere a las 3 noches (o dias) que le dieron los gemelos a Kurogane  
cuando decidieron que lo volverian su presa si no lograba diferenciarlos  
En fin, no los molesto y continuen su lectura :d  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 7.-Sospechas y agresividad. Noche 1**

-Necesito registros, archivos, documentos, algún dato… ¡Lo que sea! Sobre Ashura

-Lo haremos…-sonrió Yuuko desde el otro lado de la pantalla-pero, parece que se te está complicando un poco el asunto… ¿No es así?

-¿¡Quien dijo que esto se está volviendo complicado!?

-Nadie, solo lo estoy suponiendo…ya que te estás retrasando un poco…¿Tiene algo que ver con esos gemelos de los que me hablas?

Kurogane desvió la mirada

-No precisamente-gruñó

-¿Crees que algo bueno pueda salir de esta misión?

-Por supuesto-respondió en seguida- será algo más que archivar a mi experiencia en cuento a destruir y tratar vampiros…¿y qué hay con el mocoso?-preguntó repentinamente.

-¿Te refieres a Syaoran? El se encuentra bien, es muy trabajador y un buen chico.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa…¿Qué lo habrá llevado a unirse a la organización?

-¡Vaya! ¿Ahora te preocupas por él?

-Tsk…tengo que continuar…

Yuuko sonrió antes de desaparecer tras la pantalla.

* * *

El día paso mas rápido de lo que él hubiera esperado, había indagado en casi la mitad de la mansión y aun así no había encontrado nada de… utilidad.  
O tal vez si…Kurogane había encontrado una puerta al final de un pasillo que conducía a lo que parecía ser, el sótano. Pero las dos veces que había tratado de bajar, había encontrado a uno de los gemelos haciendo guardia.  
Kurogane ni siquiera se interesó por ser discreto en cuanto a husmear por ahí, aunque ciertamente lo hacía con precaución.  
Comenzó a sospechar que escondieran ahí algo de importancia. El pasillo estaba alfombrado y las paredes cubiertas de un hermoso tapizado, pegado a la derecha había una mesa que sostenía solo un antiguo jarrón lleno de rosas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-preguntó el rubio en posición defensiva frente a la puerta.

-No era la bienvenida que esperaba pero…

-Aquí no eres bienvenido, o al menos no por mi- bajó los brazos irguiendo la espada y sin despegar la vista de Kurogane. Hecho una pierna hacia atrás y con un puño se cubrió frente al rostro, sin aviso alguno se abalanzó sobre el otro.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que Kurogane; en un acto reflejo se dio media vuelta arrojándose bocabajo al suelo, seguido de un punzante dolor en la espalda y un estruendoso ¡Crash!  
El cazador se levantó de entre los escombros del jarrón destrozado, flores, agua y pétalos.

-¡Maldición!-Se llevó la mano a la espalda, estaba sangrando-¡Estúpido jarrón!

Buscó con la mirada al vampiro, pero ya no había rastro de él, las rojas gotas de sangre fresca comenzaron a derramarse en la alfombra, y si no quería despertar el _instinto asesino _de ellos, debía limpiar y vendar esa herida cuanto antes.  
Así salió a toda prisa directo a su habitación.  
Subió las escaleras, recorrió los pasillos y al llegar abrió la puerta; ya dentro la cerró de golpe.

* * *

Mientras tanto uno de los gemelos también corría con desesperación a través de la mansión.  
Esto no podía ser nada bueno; desde que aquel cazador había llegado a Celes, el olor de su sangre se había hecho irresistible y casi adictivo. Y ahora aquel exquisito e intenso aroma llenaba todos y cada uno de los rincones del castillo.  
Disminuyó la velocidad, había llegado al origen…

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la silueta de uno de los gemelos apareció en el umbral.  
-¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-preguntó preocupado entrando a la habitación…entonces un dulce aroma llegó a él…la más dulce fragancias con la que se había encontrado, casi podía saborearla.  
Se quedó completamente inmóvil en el centro de la habitación…  
Kurogane estaba sentado al borde de la cama buscando algo dentro de su mochila; pero lo que dejó helado al rubio fue que el cazador sangraba del costado izquierdo.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?-pregunto Kurogane furioso dejando de lado la mochila para clavar su profunda mirada en la celeste.  
El rubio se adentro en la habitación con paso extrañamente forzado y una mirada preocupada, acercándose…my rápido.  
-¡Hey!-llamó Kurogane tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.  
Pero fue demasiado tarde y por alguna extraña razón terminó sobre la cama. Sus muñecas se encontraban una a cada lado de su cabeza, inmovilizadas por las manos de uno de los gemelos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y tal vez fuera su imaginación pero le pareció ver que con un ligero destello los ojos del rubio cambiaban a dorado y rápidamente se volvían de nuevo azules.

-Pero…que dem…-dijo para sí el cazador cuando el otro le obligo a recostarse bocabajo; sintió como le desgarraba la ya de por sí rota camisa.

-¿¡Que te crees que haces!?-preguntó enfurecido Kurogane, pero la fuerza que el gemelo ejercía sobre él, más el punzante dolor de la herida, le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento rápido

El cazador se estremeció cuando una de las suaves y a la vez frías manos del ojiazul se apoyó delicadamente sobre su espalda. La palma le quedó cubierta de aquella roja esencia, se acercó la mano al rostro; temblando al momento que olfateaba aquel aroma…

_wuuuuaaaa xD jaja, espero que ahora si puedan ver quien es Fye y quien Yuui, espero que este capitulo lo haya dejado en claro, si no, no importa porque en el siguiente capitulo 8D "Sello de dragón"_ _nee....los dejaré pensando xD y vaya que el nombre del proximo si que tiene un significado especial.  
Ummm respondiendo a cierto comentario que me parecio interesante, en el que decia que los Fye y yuui daban cierto aire parecidon a los del Ouran, bueno esque creo que es hora de revelar el motivo por el cual empece a escribir este fic 8D es más, prometo contarselos en el proximo capitulo tambien!  
Hasta entonces! :D_


	8. Sello de dragón

_Si! hoy la actualizacion fue mas rapida :D si bueno esque....word es traicioner _ tengo ciertas pagina escritas en cuaderno, y al momento de pasarlas a la compu D: quee!? solo una pagina y media!?? bueno ya me deberia haber acostumbrado _ pero esque aun asi no podia agregar mas a este capitulo _  
aun asi espero que les guste :)_

**Capitulo 8.-Sello de dragón**

Una sensación cálida sobre el costado izquierdo le hizo detener sus desesperados intentos de escape, el rubio le estaba limpiando la herida con un pequeño trapo húmedo. Kurogane se había quedado completamente estupefacto, abrió la boca, pero al no encontrar palabras adecuadas para expresar su desconcierto; la volvió a cerrar.  
Además la sensación sobre la herida era reconfortante.

-Escucha…tengo que levantarme a enjuagarlo- señaló el trapo ahora rojo carmesí- solo promete que no escaparas- terminó con una ligera sonrisa, levantándose de la espalda de Kurogane, se dirigió al baño de la habitación con paso elegante y regreso con un pequeño recipiente lleno de agua, una toalla limpia y un par de vendas.

-Veo que sigues aquí- sonrió el rubio sentándose esta vez al borde de la cama, humedeció la toalla limpia y volvió a pasarla con cuidado sobre las heridas que le había provocado su hermano a Kurogane (*)

-Y dime,-habló por fin el cazador- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó con voz tranquila el rubio- yo solo…quiero- la sensación del trapo húmedo sobre la herida de Kurogane cesó cuando el ojiazul llego a la espalda baja y el cazador creía saber el porqué.

-¿P-puedo?- preguntó nervioso el rubio

-Déjalo…no tiene importancia – respondió Kurogane incorporándose hasta quedar al lado del gemelo, enseguida se llevó una mano a la herida- ¿Tienes algo para vendarlo, cierto?

El otro asintió tomando un par de gasas y vendas del suelo. Kurogane se levanto despacio, seguido del ojiazul que comenzó a colocarle con precaución la venda alrededor del torso. Kurogane se estremecía cada vez que la venda se escapaba de las frías manos del vampiro, haciendo que estas entraran en contacto con su piel.

-¿Tiene…tiene algún significado…_especial_?-preguntó no del todo seguro recordando las memorias del cazador, las que presencio accidentalmente.

-¿Lo viste?- cuestiono el cazador en tono despreocupado.

-No del todo- el rubio ya había terminado de vendarlo y respondía de manera ausente-¿Algún día podre…

-…verlo?

El ojiazul levantó la mirada, y si no se tratara de un vampiro; Kurogane habría apostado lo que fuera a que el gemelo habría reaccionado con un sonrojo.

-Y-yo…uummm…olvídalo- volvió a agachar la mirada, un tanto nervioso y comenzó a levantar los restos de venda y las toallas sucias, libero un largo suspiro al sentir la mirada rojiza sobre su nuca- es un dragón-confesó dando media vuelta.

-Entonces, si lo viste…-preguntó con otra sonrisa, acercándose al gemelo, acorralándolo en la pared con los brazos a la altura de su cabeza. Kurogane acercó el rostro al hombro del ojiazul, recorriendo así hasta el cuello descubierto. Inhalaba aquel aroma lentamente, percibiendo el estremecimiento del otro-…nee…Yuui

El rubio se mostró ligeramente sorprendido. Kurogane volvió a sonreír con satisfacción ante tal reacción.

El vampiro, como buen estratega, le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-No creí que fueras capaz de arriesgarte tan rápido. Pero te doy otra oportunidad de intentarlo ¿Vale?- el de mirada celeste acerco su rostro al de Kurogane plantándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, lo miró directamente a los ojos y abandono el cuarto. Dejando al cazador tan confundido como ansioso.

Justo despues de que el vampiro abandonó la habitación, Kurogane se tiró sobre la cama...meditando.  
Simpre era la misma rutina de cada misión, entrar en el territorio, dar batalla (de ser necesario) y terminar con el objetivo. Asi-de-simple.  
No podia decir que llegaba a ser algo monótono, ya que no todos los dias cualquier persona se encargaba de aniquilar montruos. Pero esta vez algo era diferente...Kurogane se levantó, acercandose a la ventana y posó su mano sobre el frío vidrio; un cielo azul celeste cambiaba a los tonos rosados y naranjas intensos del atardecer, y se alzaba sobre los tejados del condado...algo no encajaba con su tipica rutina y una ligera corazonada le decia que aquello tenía que ver con los gemelos; o al menos...uno de ellos.

_(*) si algunos se dieron cuenta, o tal vez lo hayan sospechado, las heridas de Kurogane no fueron causadas por el jarrón que le cayó encima…no no…  
bien, si este fue el final y como lo prometi...aqui les contare como surgio esta idea de Vampire Love  
Bueno, un dia estaba yo, sentada, viendo Ouran High School Host Club, uno de los capitulos donde se difrazan por dia de brujas...me parece =S no lo recuerdo, y entonces los gemelos; Hikaru y Kaoru estaban vestidos de vampiros 8D y muuy cerca uno del otro, y mientras veia ese episodio...leia Tsubasa xD oooh si! por ese entonces iba en lo que abarcan los OVAS de Tsubasa Shunraki  
Fye como vampiro..... el cabello largo *¬* y entonces por alguna extraña razon la pelicula de Van Helsing se me vino a la mente....y fue como un extraño flash que se me vino a la mente....  
*flas*gemelos*flash*vampiros*flash*cazador de vampiros*flash*Kurogane....Fye*ASHURA*FLASH*gemelos Fye Yuui, Kurogane Cazador, Ashura...* wuuua = IDEA  
xD jaja si..bueno ahora que lo pienso este fic tambien pudo haberse convertido en uno del Ouran xD jaja oooH si, pero bueno :D mas adelante les contare sobre el nombre ^^  
ya casi llegamos al final D: los 2 ultimos mas cardiacos capitulos...  
Les recuerdo que este sera un No Lemon...lo siento mucho.  
Aun asi gracias :d_


End file.
